The effects of Synchronization
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Golden Pair With hints of others ; You should never underestimate the Synchronization. That rule applied to all their opponents and the Golden Pair itself. And most of all it applied to Oishi Shuichiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The effects of Synchro  
**Paring: **Golden Pair, hint of KaidohMomo  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **MaleXMale, don't like don't read, also contains spoilers from the _"National Tournament semi finals." _(Yes, I am to lazy to check which chapter it happened in.) A bit of very stupid Eiji as well, it would be hard to make the plot go forward without it. Wait, which plot?  
**Summary: **You should never underestimate the Synchronization. That rule applied to all their opponents and the Golden Pair itself. And most of all it applied to Oishi Shuichiro.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis…..  
**A/N: **Because I can't let inspiration like this go to waste. Seriously, there got to be something more with synchronisation than what we are able to see/read in the manga/anime. Why would you otherwise describe it as _"they breath as one, move as one…" _DUUUH! It's not really my thing to 'stupidify' characters, but I'll do it in this fic, srry…

* * *

The first time it happened it was a sheer accident, at least if you should believe whatever that was written in Inui's green notebook. As soon as the Golden Pair left the court the dark haired man had told them that according to his information Synchro was supposed to be impossible to enter before the pair had crossed a certain line, and he didn't have any data on that whatsoever when it came to the Golden Pair. Oishi Shuichiro was sure he could feel the uncertain glance from the data man trying to figure out how he could have missed such a scoop. He was trying his hardest to come up with anything to make the data man believe him when he told him that he and Eiji certainly hadn't passed such a line, but before anything could enter his brain he felt slender arms flung themselves around his shoulder and red hair tickling his check as Eiji entered the one-sided conversation.

"Eeeeh? What kind of line Inui? You should know by now that there are no lines for the golden Pair!" the redhead exclaimed happily and made a victory sign at the data man in front of them and yelled "Bui!" before he turned his attention to his doubles partner.

"More importantly, how's your wrist Oishi? Is it alright? We'll be able to play together soon again, right? Right?" Oishi was just about to tell his partner that he wasn't really helping, but before he was able to open his mouth Seigaku's brown haired prodigy entered the stage and placed a hand on Inui's shoulder.

"I wouldn't bother my mind about it if I was you Inui. They are practically married anyway" somehow his friends words was on a level that Eiji could understand because the redhead jumped off Oishi back and ran over to his friend, telling him all about that he and Oishi definitely wasn't married and so on. Oishi let out a small sight; somehow he had a feeling everything was going to solve itself. It always did.

But it didn't. Well, it did but the effects of the synchronization were lurking right behind the corner…

It started with their conversation… no it didn't. It started directly after they had ended the synchro, or did it happen while they both were synchronizing? Oishi didn't know, but one thing he knew for sure was that ever since he had left the court he had a strange feeling inside his stomach. A feeling of uneasiness, or rather he felt unsatisfied. He didn't know why though. He didn't feel down because they had lost the match, he wasn't angry or anything like that. It was just… just…he couldn't put his finger on and it and it made him restless. Maybe he just missed the feeling of being one together with Eiji on the court but he quickly shook that thought away. It was more like he was in a daze, like his body was waiting for something his brain didn't understand. He shrugged his shoulder and put it aside. The feeling would probably go away after awhile, and right now there was a match going on.

However it didn't. Instead the feeling just grew until his entire body was tingling with a feeling he couldn't name. Sitting on an abandoned bench together with the other half of the golden pair Seigaku's number one doubles team awaited the rest of the regulars who hadn't left the changing room yet. They were going to celebrate their victory as they usually did, by visiting Taka's Sushi restaurant. However, Oishi was still feeling uneasy and he knew through Eiji's body language that he was experiencing something familiar as he did.

"Ne Oishi?" The redhead asked slowly and glanced at him. "Do you feel… weird?" the acrobat asked and looked down on his feet which were just barely hanging above the ground and swung them forward and backwards, forward and backwards.

"Yeah I guess" Eiji's head rose quickly and big blue eyes looked directly at him and he felt the colour of his cheeks change slightly. "So it wasn't just me nya! You have been feeling it to haven't you? Since that synchro thing or whatever it's called I have felt strange and now I feel even stranger." Oishi nodded slowly.

"But it don't think 'stranger' is the world you're looking for Eiji" he smiled gently at his doubles partner who put his tongue out at him.

"Mooee, you understood what I was trying to say anyway Oishi!" the acrobat cried and pouted with his mouth, and Oishi could only chuckled in response. Yeah, he had understood, but that didn't mean he would let the chance to se Eiji's pouting face go to waste.

"What did you say?!!" the door to the changing room opened and angry voices were heard.

"I said you take to long in the shower Mamushi, seriously, you're just like a girl" giggling was heard before a loud _'smack' _entered the Golden Pairs ears. Obviously the short tempered Kaidoh had given his rival a nice punch on the cheek, or in the stomach.. or another place on Momoshiro which the furious teen found suitable. "I walked out three seconds after you!" he hissed angrily.

"I'll get you back for that Mamushi!" Momo shouted and the sounds of punches and groans spread through the area. Oishi gave Eiji a quick glance before he stood up and walked away to the pair that had left the changing room and had started fighting around four meters outside the entrance.

"Anoo…" Oishi started uncertainly, those two could be really scary sometimes and he certainly didn't wish that their hate would turn towards him. However he was the fukobucho and had to do _something! _

"Hey, Momo, Kaidoh!" Eiji's happy voice merged into the mess of shouts as the acrobat flung himself on his partners shoulder. "Actually both you look like girls with your cheeks swollen like that" he grinned.

"WHAT?!" their voices cried in perfect unison as they turned their heads towards the Golden Pair at the same time. Oishi took a few steps back and offered an apologetic expression. Silently he just confirmed once again that Momo and Kaidoh indeed would make a good doubles couple thanks to their synchronization. He wondered if Inui possibly had missed it… but he highly doubted it.

"Silence or do you wish to run laps?" Tezuka walked out from the changing room with the rest of the regulars a few steps behind him. Inui who was currently writing something in his notebook and every now and then he would nod to himself. Fuji who looked at the scene behind Tezuka's shoulder with his usually unreadable smile and Kawamura that worn an expression close to Oishi's own… and of course Echizen whom… obviously thought that the few pebbles he had spotted on the ground was more interesting then two other regulars.

"NO!" the pair cried once again in unison and Tezuka nodded in satisfication.

"Yosh! Now when this is settle let's get going!" Kikumaru chirped happily and threw an arm into the air. Oishi on the other hand had a hard time concentrating. His partner was so close, so very close and he felt had the weird feeling and somehow it just seemed to grow even faster when Eiji was close.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Worth continuing? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Nyahahah…. I updated this story pretty fast if I may say it myself. Maybe not the fastest update but still. I just love this chapter… seriously... From the beginning this was supposed to be a short flashback and the real story would be after their last doubles match in the national tournament. However this is more interesting and I have never really written an longer 'get together fic' and I guess this is one of those.

There is also a sliiiiiiiight possibility that the rating will go up in the next chapter (*hint, hint*) but I'll make sure to warn you when that happens. And no, I am not talking about a lemon….yet… xD

* * *

There was something different when he watched Eiji today. Yes the redhead definitely looked different. Not only because his body language told him that the acrobat was uncomfortable with this new feeling they experienced since they had entered the synchro in their match against Shishido and Choutaro, it was just something that made him stare at his partner in a daze, not able to take his eyes from him.

Yes, it was something very special with sitting in front of his doubles partner when the redhead stole sushi from every plate he could reach, which of course made him earn a few groans and angry glares from his teamates.

"Fsssss….." the readhead looked up and chewed thoughtfully before he swallowed way to early and almost choke on the food. "Don't be like that Kaidoh! We both know that you picked the anago since you know that I like is so much, my name was almost written on it!" the redhead exclaimed and took the opportunity to take another piece from Momoshiro's plate and threw it into his mouth.

There was something very intense with the way Eiji chewed with a smile in the corner of his lips, how he even now and then would throw Oishi a nervous glance and when he got aware of that the other part was looking back at him he quickly tuned his glance away and tried to steal another piece of sushi from another regular. Oishi couldn't do much more than watch his partners' graceful movements as he felt the unknown feeling once again spread through his entire body. It was something magical over the entire moment, something magical by they way the light reflected in Eiji's light blue eyes and lightened up his face.

"Are you not feeling well Oishi?" the calm voice belonged to the brownhaired genius who looked at him with a worried glance. At least how worried it could be with the prodigy's eyes closed.

"Hmm? Ah, yes I am fine… I just… I am not very hungry that's all." Which of course was a totally lie. If it was something Oishi Shuichiro was it was hungry. But at the same time he couldn't manage to put a single piece of the sushi in front of him into his mouth. He was just too enchanted by Eiji's behaviour which really weren't anything out of the ordinary.

"HOI! That's mine!" Eiji suddenly cried out and a hand reached out against Fuji's plate and the closest piece of sushi. But just above the piece his hand froze in the air. It was something with Fuji's mischievous smile that told him that he was out on deep water, really deep water. And the fact that everyone else in the room suddenly held their breaths was another proof which made Eiji rethink and lean forward a bit more and pick up a piece from Oishi's plate.

"Sankyuuu Oishi" he beamed and threw the piece into his mouth as a disappointed sight was heard from Fuji. "What a pity"

"There was an 86% that we would have seen something interesting if Eiji had eaten that piece of sushi" Inui proclaimed before he closed his notebook and placed it on the table with a soft thud. The room was soon back to how it was before the incident with Fuji's piece of sushi with everyone chatting and eating to their hearts content.

"What was that Mamushi?! Duh, I can do anything you can, just much better!" The power player told his rival. The answer came quick and cold.

"Prove it" eyes opened and closed and the black-haired regular got a puzzled expression. "Huh?" Kaidoh pointed at Fuji's plate with one single finger and the brown-haired male smiled in amusement and his eyes opened every so slightly.

"Naïve, naïve…" suddenly hands appeared on both Kaidoh's and Momo's shoulders and they turned their heads in an attempt to so whom disturbed them. Suddenly the hands disappeared and two pitchers with some unknown substance were placed in front of them.

"I have been waiting for an opportunity to test out my new creation, so be my guests…" Inui smiled evilly and Momo and Kaidoh gulped, hard. "Eheee…" Momoshiro scratched the back if his neck a laughed sheepishly. "On the other hand…" Beside him Kaidoh nodded and added an "mm".

"Awww…. Come on guy's, or are you afraid of some harmless liquid?" Oishi was just about to tell the redhead that in his option, whatever was in those pitchers most certainly wasn't harmless, but Momo was quicker. "But just LOOK at it Eiji-senpai! You can't drink that and think you'll be able to survive"

"I think it looks tasty"

"Then why don't YOU drink it Fuji-senpai?" Momo snorted back, pushing his pitcher closer to the prodigy whose smile only grew. "Maybe I should…" a cough could be heard from the corner and Fuji turned his head and smiled gently. "What's that? You want some too Tezuka?"

"Anoo… I think that…" suddenly everyone's faces turned towards Kawamura who certainly didn't seem to enjoy the attention. "I think…. That we maybe should do something else…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The redhead chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip and crossed his legs before he made his decision and threw Inui a daring look. "Truth!" the Regulars had moved over to the floor and was sitting in an almost perfect circle. In the middle laid a bottle which currently pointed towards the acrobatic player.

"Fuji or Oishi?" Inui replied with his pen already waiting to be able to write down the answer in his green notebook. Eiji on the other hand blinked a few times and looked at the man with a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Oishi had never felt so lost in his entire life. It felt like everyone's eyes was turned towards him and it made him uncomfortable. It was Fuji whom had suggested the whole thing, and of course Eiji and Momo had happily tagged along. And then they had somehow managed to drag everyone with them. He and Kawamura had given in almost immediately while Fuji had to whisper something in Inui's ear about how much interesting data he could gather. But the greatest surprise of all was that they even managed to get Tezuka, Echizen and Kaidoh to join as well.

But he had seriously never thought a question like this would appear, and even if Eiji was the one who was supposed to be embarrassed since it was his question Oishi felt the colour of his cheek raise ever so slightly. He felt so indescribable vulnerable and exposed and he whished for nothing more than not be inside the sushi restaurant in this moment, but naturally it would be even more awkward if he decided to leave.

Suddenly an arm flung itself around Eiji's shoulder and Momo grinned towards the acrobat. "Don't be like that Eiji-senpai, just tell us already" The acrobat blinked again and threw Oishi a glance before he turned his gaze to Fuji and then back again before he fixed Inui with his eyes "Whom I like the most…As a doubles partner?" Beside him Momo let out a small sight and shook his head as he withdrew from Eiji's shoulder and Inui tapped his pen impatiently against the notebook.

"There is a 98% chance that the answer to that question would be Oishi. The chance that your best friend is Fuji is also 98%." Oishi stared in awe at Inui. _'Since when has Inui collected such data?' _Oishi stared down on his hands which were currently occupied with playing with the edge of his jumper. Suddenly he just wished it to be over. If Eiji decided to choose him, well the game would just continue and it wasn't like the world would crash if he chooses Fuji._ 'Or would it?' _he found himself thinking, but quickly shrugged the thought away. It was just a silly game; there was no one that actually would remember everything they told during the game. But as he heard Inui's pen move against the paper in the notebook he highly doubted that anything in this room would ever be forgotten.

Suddenly Eiji beamed and grinned widely. "Both" he exclaimed and Oishi and everyone else in the narrow circle stared on the redhead. Momoshiro was the first one to recover. "That's cheating Eiji-senpai!" he cried out. Oishi on the other hand couldn't stop himself from smiling ever so slightly. It was after all Eiji they were talking about.

"But I really can't deicide!" he exclaimed with a sigh and shock his head. "Just pick one already" Momo replied with a pout, whatever the answer was the majority of the regulars seemed more than interested. The fact that Echizen actually had moved closer into the circle was the only proof that was needed.

"Saa, Eiji I am curios too" Fuji entered the conversation wearing his usually mischievous smile. Eiji on the other hand stared at his best friend and grimaced. "Fine, then I'll go with Oishi!" and before the male in question had enough time to collect himself Eiji threw himself against him and slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck as Eiji came crushing down at him. The impact made Oishi fall backwards with Eiji on top of him. He tried to call out the acrobats name in protest but as soon as he tried to open his mouth he almost choked on Eiji's hair.

He could feel the feeling that had haunted him the entire day come back in full force and his entire body was tingling. He could feel the heat from Eiji's body against his own, the redhead's hair which tickled his cheeks and lips. He could even feel Eiji's soft breathing against his exposed neck and the thing that enchanted Oishi the most of all; the sound of Eiji's rapid heartbeat which were almost identical to his own.

Suddenly the redhead sat up and grinned towards everyone else before he sat down beside his doubles partner. "Happy?" he asked the rest of the regulars and somehow Inui managed to give a small nod even thought he was just as stunned as everyone else from the bomb that Eiji had dropped. Oishi sat up seconds later and kept his gaze fixed on the floor in an attempt to hide his flushed face. He threw his partner a cautious look as the redhead reached forward and spun the bottle, and with a triumphant smile asked Momo _'Truth or Dare?' _the raven-haired boy, still not entirely his usually self opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but seemed to quickly rethink as Eiji's eyes flashed dangerously in a way that made Oishi stomach knot.

"Dare" and the evilly smirk spread over Eiji's otherwise childish features. "Inui, give me that juice"

Yes there was indeed something different as the redhead's eyes meet his own today.

* * *

**A/N:** TA-DAH!! And here I am supposed to write something interesting... R&R?? XD

No but seriously, somehow this fic just writs itself and nothing is as I planned for it in the beginning. I never planned on letting the rest of Seigaku take so much attention as they have so far... I promise I'll try to make the next chapter much more Golden Pair centered....


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello everyone, another update xD

I am sorry for the last chapter which was kind of crappy. I only realised it after have read through it again, it became so hurried since I desperately wanted to write a golden pair moment in the middle of it all and it came out kind of bad. For now on I'll try to make everything more natural!

Oh, and the first part is more like a continuation on the previous chapter. A few days ago I found out that I wanted to add it, and I know that it would have been better to post it together with the previous, but as I said: I came up with this idea afterwards… oh well.

I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this far. It really makes me happy to read you opinion and it makes me want to update even faster!

* * *

Eiji was clinging to Oishi's as they walked down the dark street together. The lanterns had just been lit and the golden pair was laughing as they reviewed the 'Truth & Dare' game from earlier. Eiji was holding his free hand over his stomach, his eyes was tightly closed with small tears in the corners since he was laughing so hard.

"…and then… you saw it too didn't you Oishi? I could have sworn that Kaidoh was blushing, seriously!" and then he let out another burst of laugher. Oishi chuckled every now and then at Eiji's comments, smiling just as gentle as always towards his partner.

"Yeah I saw it and I am sure Inui did too…" he winked towards the redhead but he wasn't sure if he caught it or not. Not that it really mattered. "…but it's a pity that Momo was unconscious and weren't able to see it as well" Eiji opened his eyes and grinned widely.

"That might have made their next quarrel very interesting nya!" he chirped, almost feeling bad to be the one to make Momoshiro pass out on such an early stage. However that had resulted in that Inui had dared Tezuka to drink the same liquid later on, and the face the captain showed them would be forever burned into their minds. Oishi looked down at his partner and smiled. Eiji was so different from himself, so playful and lively that it almost was unbearable but it was still not quite enough. No, if there was one thing Oishi couldn't get enough of it was Kikumaru Eiji.

He gazed down into the redheads deep blue eyes and felt the feelings from before returning, it started with the now familiar feeling in his stomach beginning to grow and spreading through his entire body which was tingling because of the sensation in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the street; somehow he couldn't make his legs take one single step further. Eyes locked he stared into asking blue eyes and he swallowed.

'_Maybe… maybe I am starting to fall for Eiji?' _but as soon the thought entered his mind he understood that it was wrong. Just there on the spot he realized that he wasn't _falling _for Eiji. He _had_ fallen for Eiji a very long time ago, but he hadn't noticed it since they practically spent every free minute together anyway. It had been enough for him to just be beside the redhead. That was everything he had ever wanted, he let out a soft smile and ruffled Eiji's hair which made the redhead cry in protest.

"Oishi, what are you doing nya!" but he only smiled in response. Yes, just being beside Eiji had been enough before the synchronization, but he was starting to doubt that it would stay that way if they continued to using the technique. He gazed down at his partner as the pout turned into a grin which made his stomach do flips and he linked their arms together.

"Let's go home Eiji" he mumbled tenderly. "It's starting to get late"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day Oishi Shuichiro found himself spending his Sunday on a street tennis court together with Eiji. Not that he minded though, he could never spend enough time together with the redhead. What he didn't like was the fact that the redhead's highest wish ssmed to be able to use their new technique again, which wasn't his.

"Come on Oishi, you're not trying hard enough! We got to think as one, remember!" Eiji instructed him while he gestured with one finger in the air. It was almost that Oishi felt bad for the opponents they had randomly challenged, but after throwing them a glance he decided that they were in desperately need of a break. Whatever that pair was, it had way to many flaws to be an official combination.

"I am doing as well as I can over here Eiji" he sighed, yes it was a completely lie and Oishi wasn't a person who used to lie, but sometimes there was things a man had to do… or something.

"No you're not! Think back and try to catch that feeling before the Synchro!" Eiji demanded and Oishi closed his eyes. The crowd where the majority was cheering for Hyotei, Shisido's triumphant smile event though the game hadn't ended yet. Atobe's knowing smile, the rest of the regulars panicked faces… and Tezuka. Their promise… and how he had understood that it all ended here, they wouldn't be able to make it to the finals. And he had been thrown into a hole of pure hopelessness.

…and then an image had appeared in the darkness. _'Eiji…' _that's right, he had another promise as well, a much more important one. They were going to be the best doubles pair in the nationals weren't they? _'Together as the Golden Pair_'… yes they wouldn't give up… not when…

"Oooooooishi…" he snapped out from his thoughts. Eiji was standing before him, waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked surprised, he felt like he had just awoken from a deep sleep and stared in a daze as Eiji crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "They are gone…"

"Huh?" he looked at the other end of the court and found out that Eiji was right. Their opponents had left. He turned his eyes back on Eiji with surprise written all over his face. "They resigned when you closed your eyes, saying that we didn't take them serious enough" the acrobat snorted. "Seriously Oishi, stop giving other people excuses for running away"

"But Eiji, we weren't exactly driven into a corner and that was what happened the last time wasn't it?" he heard Eiji snort again before the acrobat gave in. "Fine! I give up for today nya, let's do something else." and then the redhead was already standing beside the bench and pressed down his racket inside his bag. Oishi only smiled and followed in his footsteps.

'_We will be the best pair in the nationals one way or another Eiji, I promise'_

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it, the shortest chapter so far. The next one will be longer, I promise xD

Oh by the way, the thing about the rating going up was a lie. I changed a lot in this chapter but the yummy parts will be back later on…. Mwahaha….. I really do promise that the rating will go up…sometimes… in the near future…. But what the, fluff is fluff. Oh, that's true this chapter only had the golden pair in it… well not entirely since they talked about others or so on, but still…. xD

**R&R**, I know you want to do it! Lol xD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Today I once again understood that no one of my friends are into PoT, it doesn't matter how much I try to get them involved... It just doesn't work. I need someone to fangirl PoT together with me goddammit!!

Haha…I did it again, I used a bit from one of the one-shots I am working on and put it in this story... duh, I fail. No don't know if I'll ever post that one-shot… Oh, I added a bit more MomoKai since people seemed to like it... it's only a little but it will be more later on, I promise. Just look at it as a teaser or something… oh sorry, I am rambling again…

* * *

The morning practice the following day was a great opportunity to collect data, at least if your was Inui or Fuji and you had spent the entire practice smiling, or plotting if you wanted to believe what Eiji had whispered into his partners' ear while they warmed up.

Tezuka on the other hand didn't think anything at all… or at least his expression didn't change, but in the end that didn't say very much. But the fact that something was different was something everyone was more than aware of, even if the majority of them couldn't put their fingers on what. But somehow it was quieter and calmer than ever before and the atmosphere was quite heavy so it wasn't such a big surprise that it didn't take long before the teams 'feel-good-guy' tried to lighten up the mood, in _his own way_ of course.

"Ne Mamushi," Momoshiro banged his hand into the others back. "You're not into it at all today, not at all. Sheer up a bit will you? Otherwise the freshmen will loose their image of you as the scary, weird snake lo…"

"Fhhssssss…." And then Kaidoh was of, walking to the closet court he could find, leaving his rival with a puzzled expression and a sudden silence fell over the area. "WHAT THE?!" a few meters away Eiji and Fuji was laughed together, giving each other knowingly smiles. "This is starting get really interesting don't you think Eiji?" the prodigy smirked towards the redhead who nodded in reply. "Yepp, yepp!"

"What are you slacking of for? 20 laps around the courts now!" and Eiji and Fuji did as they were told with a smile on their lips.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Inui, are you really sure that this is going to work?" Eiji complained, staring with doubt on their captain on the other side of the net. The acrobat crossed his arms over his chest and gave his doubles partner an uncertain glance. "I think that…"

"According to my data you were able to enter the synchronization mode since you were _'driven into a corner'_, am I correct?" the members of the Golden Pair nodded. "So naturally we have to drive you into a corner again, and what better way to do it than using Tezuka?"

"But doubles versus singles, isn't that a bit…" Oishi started but stopped in the middle of his sentence after receiving a rather annoyed look from Ryuzaki whom had been watching them from afar.

"Do you idiots have a better idea?" she asked, hands placed on her hips in a very angry way. "N-no…" Oishi stuttered and gestured wildly with his hands in front of his face.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Oishi sighed and looked at Eiji who only shrugged his shoulders and he got the message. It didn't hurt to try after all. But something told Oishi that it wouldn't work. It wasn't the same as it was in the match when a loss meant that he and Eiji would have lost their chances to be the best doubles pair in the nationals. No, even though Tezuka was strong and they certainly would be driven into a corner Oishi didn't think it would be enough. It was just a normal training game, and there was nothing they would lose if they happened to lose the match, with they probably would.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And Oishi was right, they did lose, and they weren't able to use the synchro technique either. And those facts just seemed to make Eiji even angrier with himself, Oishi and the entire situation. Somehow Oishi though that Eiji had told himself that if they would were able to use the synchronization they would be invincible, and henceforth Eiji wanted nothing more than being able to master it. Even if the redhead clearly had told Oishi about the synchro having the same effects on him as it had on Oishi the acrobat had obviously pushed it pushed aside. For the greater good or something among those lines.

And even though Oishi didn't quite agree with his partner the redhead had other plans. Suddenly Eiji gripped the sleeve of Oishi's jacket and pulled a few times before he got the others attention.

"You, me, the container, now" he commanded before he slipped into the changing room before Oishi.

The changing room was an utterly, completely mess. Kaidoh's face was buried inside his locker and the player seemed to have been looking for something for a very long time. Ryoma was nowhere to be found and Momo was practically hanging from Kaidoh's shoulder grinning widely with only a towel around his waist. The ichinen was whispering between each other a bit too loud and in the middle of everything was Fuji, sitting on a bench and smiling predatory, obviously proud with whatever he had managed to do, and Eiji…. Well Eiji joined the chaos as soon as he entered the room.

"Kaaaidooooh!" he chirped happily jumping towards the player and pinching his cheek. "Are you blushing again?" he only got a mumbled response which only made him grin like Momo beside him.

"Isn't it fun? I think he is trying to get the lead role in the next ketchup advertisement on the television" Momo replied and Eiji giggled, another comeback just about to leave his lips as the door opened and a coughing was heard. Momoshiro tensed and slowly stood back up, rubbing the back of his head and grinned cheapish. "Ahh… captain…, we just... we just…" the captain only sighed and uttered one single name.

"Fuji" and the genius smiled sweetly from his place with an expression that could have been worn by and angel. However this _was_ Fuji. "Oh, Tezuka, what can I do for you?"

"30 laps around the court" and when Fuji turned his head ever so slightly, his mouth just about to open in a protest the captain added. "Now" and there was simply nothing more the prodigy could do to change his sentence.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"But I am telling you Oishi that if I had been standing here instead of there I would have had enough time to react and get that ball!" Eiji cried in frustration since his partner didn't see what he saw. It was after all such an obviously mistake after all. Eiji was pointing on an invisible court on the green steel beneath them in an attempt to explain so Oishi understood

"But Eiji, then the area here would be wide open…" Oishi replied and pointed at one of the back corners. "Since I was standing here after all" and he moved his hand to show his partner another spot.

"See? THIS is what I am talking about!" Eiji suddenly yelled and leaned back on his arms and turned his head towards the sky with his eyes close. "We're supposed to think and act as one, and I had no idea where you was standing" Oishi chuckled lightly and crossed his legs.

"Eiji, you only pointed a few millimeters wrong, if it had been on a real court the difference wouldn't be more than a few decimeters" he protested.

"A few decimeters are a big difference when you are chasing a ball" Oishi sighed softly and let his mind wander, in moment like these it was best to just wait until Eiji had calmed down and accepted the entire thing. After all, it was a nice day. It wasn't hot enough to be a disturbance but the air was neither to cold for Oishi's personal taste. He was actually quite relaxed if you didn't count the fact that he had a mountain of homework to dig in to as soon as he got home, but right now he wanted nothing more than enjoy the redheads company, even though the person in question currently was busy sulking.

"Ne, Oishi?" the redhead suddenly asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. Oishi chuckled and smiled towards his doubles partner, urging him on. "Oishi, why do you think we were able to do the synchronization?"

"Hmm…" Oishi pondered deeply for awhile before he replied. "Well, according to Inui…"

"This isn't about Inui Oishi! What do you think?" hands placed themselves on Oishi's legs and deep blue eyes stared up into his own. "Do you really think it was because we were 'driven into a corner'? Isn't synchronization supposed to happen when you breathe as one, move as one and think as one?" Eiji was biting his lower lip and the grips of his hands hardened. Oishi coughed and looked in another direction. Anywhere else than towards the face in front of him

"Well, I guess you could say that that's true" he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Eiji from the corner of his eyes. There was always something special with Eiji the few times he was serious, like now. This special side to Eiji often appeared when they were alone and even more often when they were here, on their container. Suddenly something hit Oishi and he looked back into those deep eyes. For a moment he couldn't do anymore then stare at his doubles partner.

"Hey, you have given this a lot of thought haven't you?" an unmistakable grin could be seen in the corner of Eiji's lip. "Of course I have nya, this IS really important after all Oishi!"

"Eiji, I know what you're thinking but…" a red eyebrow rose in question as he continued. "I don't think that we'll win just because we're able to achieve synchro. Yes it is a great technique but I highly doubt it's unbeatable" to his surprise Eiji laughed in response. "Eiji, you told me to be honest and when I am you're laughing at me?" but he wasn't angry, he never was with Eiji… or at least not very often.

"Of course it isn't!" the waved his hands in front of him. "Even I know that Oishi, but we can't except to be able to move forward if we can't master it can we?" Eiji smiled widely at him, blue eyes beaming with excitement. "I am sure there is more to learn after we have been able to master the synchronization, don't you think so as well?" Oishi swallowed, hard. Eiji was earnest, way to earnest and it made his stomach knot. The acrobat was so close and the hands which were gripping his legs sent shivers all over his body.

"After all there is infinite possibilities in doubles, isn't there?" Oishi chuckled and ruffled Eiji's hair. _'Yes, our doubles is all about finding the infinitive possibilities of doubles isn't it?' _Oishi thought to himself, the synchronization was only another step on their road towards the sky. In that moment something inside Oishi changed, he wasn't hesitantly towards the synchro thing anymore and he wasn't afraid of facing it. What he was truly afraid of was letting Eiji down, and that was exactly what he was doing every time he ran away from the fearsome technique in his fear of losing his control of his own body.

"I think you're right Eiji" he mused and the acrobat looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" something told the redhead that his partner wasn't referring to the infinitive possibilities of doubles.

"I don't think the synchro happened only because we were driven into a corner either, more likely… how do you say it?" he scratched the back of his head as he thought about what to say next.

"…more likely our thoughts right?" Eiji trailed of and Oishi nodded. "See? And didn't I tell you this Sunday that we had to think as one'?" Oishi laughed and patted Eiji head. "Yeah you did, I am sorry I wasn't listening properly to you Eiji" his doubles partner smiled and leaned back from his position and crossed his legs in an attempt to imitate Oishi's posture.

"What am I thinking about right now Oishi?"

"What?"

"Aww… come oooon Oishi, we gotta think as one remember?" a chuckle and amused green eyes stared into blue ones.

"Let's see then… Ice cream?" the redhead blinked a few times in confusion and then uncertain eyes locked with Oishi's own and the redhead leaned forward.

"If I say yes will you treat me?"

"Hey, are you cheating?" when only giggling was heard in response Oishi grabbed Eiji's wrist and yanked him down on the container and pinned his arms down with one hand, a technique he had mastered a long time ago and let his free hand sneak away to Eiji's armpit where he knew the redhead was extremely ticklish. Oishi had his partner writhing underneath him in laugher in a few seconds.

"Oishi…stop it…. I said stop…… Oishi!!!" the redhead cried out in protest as he threw himself around in his fatigue attempts to get free.

"Pffh… you have just shown your true self haven't you? Are you really serious about this synchronization thing?" Oishi joked but the outburst of laughter suddenly stopped, in his surprise Oishi tickled that spot again but there was no response. No, that wasn't entirely true; he saw that Eiji was biting his lower lip in an attempt to stay still.

"I am Oishi, you of all people should now that there are few things I am more serious about than tennis" Oishi smiled and let go of his grip of Eiji's hands. Instead he laid down beside his partner and stared up at the darkening sky above. "I know Eiji" he replied. "I know"

* * *

**A/N: **BOOOM, another chap. I am really starting to wonder for myself when things is going to start to heat up between them… oh well I guess it will happen sooner or later won't it? xD

**R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: **Light T

**A/N:**I am deeply sorry for the late update. A lot of things have happened and even thought I should feel pleased over the fact that I actually have a life outside the net I am not.

So to make up for the delay I finally decided to make stuff happen between the golden pair. And as a bonus the rating changed as well, haleluja! Sorry for the possible cheesiness!

Lately I am really starting to think that I need a beta reader, but I still don't own the courage to look for one… It has never been my thing to send a message to a person I have never met before with the content telling her/him to read my stories…

* * *

Oishi was slowly starting to come back to reality now. He had always, deep down believed that his math book hated him and here was the proof. Slowly and painfully each problem brought him closer to this world as the adrenaline left his body. Reality had never felt this scary before, as it were now when he was starting to come down from his clouds and starting to worry in a very Oishi-like manor. But he didn't want to start worrying yet, he just wanted…just wanted…

He didn't know. So he pushed his books forwards and rested his head on the smooth surface of his desk. For once he just couldn't collect enough power to continue with his homework. Instead he let his mind wander back, back to their container and back to Eiji.

_He didn't known how long they had been there, laying side by side and staring up at the sky without uttering a word. They didn't need to, the__y understood each other more than enough already, and Oishi found himself enjoying just being beside the redhead and just simply staring up at the wide sky and concentrate on the soft breathings beside him. _

_He knew that he had a lot of homework's, and he knew that if he didn't hurry home soon he would be staying up very late in a desperate attempt to finish them before the next days lessons. However he couldn't bring himself to move from the spot, and more importantly, he found out that he didn't want to. So he just simply closed his eyes and let the regular sounds beside him become the only thing that mattered._

_He lost the flow of time, those breathings were the only thing worth paying attention too. Those soft, endless breathings that were so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time…and that faint rustle…wait? Rustle? He slowly opened one of his eyes to stare at his partner. Eiji had turned around and was sitting on his knees beside him, staring down at his face with an anxious expression._

"_Oishi…" the redhead's concerned voice was uncertain. "It's starting to get late" Oishi only groaned in response and closed his eyes in protest. Eiji bit his lower lip and tried again. "You told me you had a lot of homework to do, didn't you?" that was always how it worked, Eiji took care of Oishi and Oishi took care of everyone else. "Oishi, don't you need too..."_

_Green eyes met blue and everything fell silent. Almost, Oishi could hear his heartbeat beating rapidly in his ears and his world minimized to Eiji and Eiji alone. The blue eyes that seemed to shine with their own light as the world around them had darkened and the acrobats red lock were burning in the last lazy rays from the sun…Eiji was completely stunning there he was sitting in front of him with an expression on his face that told Oishi that the redhead was just as puzzled and lost as himself._

_And then something had snapped. He didn't know what, and he certainly didn't know what had caused __it, but suddenly all the feelings he had managed to hold back those last days came back in full force and he almost whimpered at the overwhelming power that surged through his body._

_He remembered that he had reached out a hand, a thumb uncertainly brushing over a soft cheek, hesitant and uncertain like he didn't know if Eiji was real or just an illusion. Gaze moved to a mouth, just in time to se the redhead nervously biting on his lover lip before he leaned forward, only to lean back again._

_The hand that previously had been caressing the redhead's cheek tangled itself in red locks. Blue eyes meeting green ones. Green eyes meeting blue…melting together, knowing the other persons thoughts and wants. Understanding…_

_And from there on Oishi couldn't remember very well what had happened. He didn't know who had moved first, didn't know if Eiji had leaned down or if he had pushed the redhead down with the hand buried in Eiji's hair. He didn't know how started it but suddenly they were lip-locked and all thoughts that reminded left his body as soft lips moved against his own, leaving him and Eiji the only one in the world._

_It was to dazzling, it was too blue and too red and he felt his eyes fluttering closed. Instead he concentrated on the warmth that spread through his body from the other body that at some point had laid, down half beside him, half on top of him. A hand rested against his chest on the spot right above his heart, but somehow he knew that it just rested there because it was convenient and nothing else. But the way the hand desperately clutched his shirt made Oishi grown inwardly. Nails were every now and then rasping against his skin through the thin fabric, sending shivers rushing up and down his spine._

_Soft __pants against his lips between kisses, a sweet taste of something he couldn't put his fingers on but found that he liked. Everything was hot, warmth and wet and he felt himself lose more and more of his conscience for each second that passed. A free hand found it's way around a slim waist as the kiss deepened even more, a whimper and he didn't know whose anymore, and somehow he knew that Eiji didn't know either._

_It was like their thoughts connected one by one and they opened up the things they had kept hidden from each other up till this point. It was like the last door had opened up and they melted together and somewhere in his head, with the last conscience he owned he noticed that he no longer knew where Eiji started and where he ended. They weren't two anymore, they weren't even a doubles pair. Somehow they had become one, and then he stopped thinking completely, his mind vanishing to god knew where and just decided enjoying the jolts of pleasure that surged through his and Eiji's bodies._

_Yes, he felt the pleasure that rushed through Eiji's body as well, to the degree that he no longer knew if it was his hand which were clutching a shirt, or if it was Eiji's hand that was tangled in black (or red) hair. He didn't know who he was anymore, he couldn't sort out all the feelings and thoughts that rushed between them and pick out his owns. _

_Slowly, and after a long time he felt a bit of his conscience return as the pace slowed, but his thoughts weren't yet fully restored when Eiji's lips uncertainly left his own. He opened his eyes only to se the redhead a few inches away eyes still closed and an expression of pure innocence over his features. Oishi smiled and gently pushed the redhead down and Eiji obliged and let his head nuzzled into the crock Oishi's neck._

_They were still panting softly and Oishi could feel Eiji's quick breathing on his neck, but he was even more amazed over the feeling of Eiji's heartbeat against his chest, a heartbeat that perfectly matched his own. As if the cheesiness weren't enough yet he felt Eiji's hand on his chest move hesitantly before becoming still, and Eiji's muffled but satisfied voice rang through the air._

"_I can feel your heartbeat Oishi" and Oishi chuckled and smiled lovingly in return and let his hand play with the red locks of hair in front of him. Reality had yet to catch up, and they were in some kind of daze were the world around them didn't matter anymore as they unconscious started to collet their thoughts and painfully slowly becoming aware of which body that belonged to who. And when they parted ways Oishi was still somewhere in 'La-la-land' and continued to stay there the entire way home._

But not anymore, the threat of reality was lurking behind the corner, together with the math problems. He knew that what had happened had certainly not only been his wish, he had felt Eiji's thoughts as well, hadn't he? Or had he? Maybe it was just his imagination, he might have been too caught up in the moment… no, Eiji had been above him. If the redhead had wanted it would have been easy to stand up and run away… or had it? He vaguely remembered a hand in red locks, pressing the smaller body down. An arm around a slim waist, keeping his prey in place…

Oishi cursed the dizziness that had occurred, he wasn't sure about anything anymore and it scared him. The reality was scary.

Suddenly a sharp tone rang through the silence of his room and he blinked once, then twice before he recognized his own signal and started the quest to find his cell phone which he knew was buried somewhere in his schoolbag. Hurried he hit the answer button and pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Shuichiro speaking" the voice on the other end was weak and hesitant.

"It's me…"

"Ahh…Eiji, what's wrong?" he mentally hit himself. Of all the things he could have said he asked '_What's wrong?'_ he was 98% sure that he knew what was wrong, and still he insisted on playing dumb, for a reason he didn't know himself.

"Anoo…. Well….I was just wondering… wondering…eh, it was…no it's nothing" even thought the awkwardness in the moment Oishi somehow felt relived. Just hearing Eiji's voice seemed to connect the two of them again, not to the same degree as a few hours before but still more connected than yesterday.

"You can tell me"

"Moeee.. Oishi I said it was nothing!" the voice complained and Oishi just knew that the redhead was pouting on the other side of the receiver. A comfortable silence fell between the both of them. And then Eiji spoke again without warning.

"You have been worrying again, haven't you? About unnecessary things…" Oishi almost choked. Almost.

"Eh? What are you talking about Eiji I have not been…"

"You have, I know you Oishi" the raven haired male let out a small sigh letting Eiji know that the redhead had won.

"Ne, Oishi" Voice weak and vulnerable. "We are still the golden pair whatever happens…." The voice was reassuring and somehow Oishi was calmer than he had been in a long time.

"Right?" Oishi froze, Eiji's voice was so lost, so worried. Somehow the redhead wanted to know something only he could tell him.

"Yeah" a relived laugh was heard. "But Eiji, you have been worrying to haven't you?"

"Have not!"

Eiji's stubbornness always made him smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Waoooh…. That was… a freaking long kiss scene… I hope you guys don't mind thought….But I must say that in the end I was starting to wonder if I weren't writing the end to a lemon instead…. -.-"

You know sometimes I see the characters I write/read about while I write/read, but during this chapter I had the images of Takki and Seto (Third casts Golden pair, TeniMyu) while I wrote… don't ask me why since I have no idea myself. The both of them graduated ages ago. But it might have to do with that I have seen the three versions of the "Imperial presence Hyoutei" this month and understood how much I missed the both of them. (Yes, Hamao IS cute as hell but I would pick third generations Golden Pair over the fourth and fifth anytime. Even though I am a first cast fangirl at heart…(And Original Hyoutei ftw))

Okay, enough rambling from my side, **R&R!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Finally huh? Took awhile, have been busy with life, the fact that the comp broke down AND the 100 theme challenge. Don't kill me, I am only a mere human you know.

Because I promised khel more momokai. Now everyone finally knows what happened behind the scenes in chapter 3.

…and you know the drill people, TG is your god for betaing this.

**___________________**

Oishi wasn't going to lie; the next day had started out kind of awkward. The cheerful conversation on the phone last night was forgotten when they met up in order to walk to school together. Eiji had uttered a shy _"hi…"_ but other than that it seemed like the golden pair had lost their ability to speak properly and as a result they had walked together in silence, at least until Fuji had enough mercy to show up and start a conversation with the redhead.

For once during all those years he had known Eiji he had been at a completely loss of words. It wasn't possible for the surrounding people to not notice the tense air between the golden pair. But none uttered a single word about it. Not even Fuji dared.

There was no comment when the two of them changed into their training clothes, not daring to look at the other, or even talk in a strange belief that it would be taken the wrong way. Neither did this action cause any questions, even though Oishi was sure he saw a few raised eyebrows as he left the clubhouse without waiting on his partner. He needed to clear his brain, and even though he didn't want to admit it, yelling at the freshmen eased his pent up frustration.

It wasn't before the golden pair was assigned a double match against Inui and Kaidoh, that the awkwardness started to disappear. Little by little Oishi found himself fall back into the familiar position. Little by little with their rackets in hand they started to forget the reality around them. The only thing that existed was the ball that kept bouncing back at them, the net, their court and each other.

Oishi knew that even through the awkwardness they moved better than the day before, he was somehow able to react and catch on to Eiji's body language quicker than before, and he almost didn't need to order Eiji around, somehow the redhead knew exactly what he wanted him to do. It was scary but at the same time reassuring, being able to completely trust his partner to the fullest. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he found himself enjoying the game more than usual, finding the time to really watch Eiji's flashy moves because he knew that Eiji would take care of the ball. One day ago he had moved to cover up that empty space on the court, just in case.

He was conscious during the entire game and he knew that Eiji was as well. They didn't enter synchro, but there was no need to do it either. That aside Oishi still wasn't completely sure about how it worked. Not that it mattered though, they had, after all, all time in the world to figure it out, or at least that was how it felt when the redhead smiled knowingly at him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

But it wasn't only the Golden Pair that seemed to have come to ease with each other, at least Inui noticed that the tension that had existed between the two loudest players on the team, finally seemed to fade away as Kaidoh finally seemed to put the entire act behind him and accept it.

For really, it wasn't really Kaidoh's fault that Fuji had dared him to kiss the sleeping Momo on the lips, and the poor guy just couldn't find the courage to tell the other exactly what had happened while the other was unconscious from passing out after drinking Inui's latest invention.

Maybe Seigaku would have another good doubles combo soon, that maybe in the future they also would be able to master the synchronization and everything that came with it.

Owari

______________________

**A/N: **As I mentioned in chapter 1 (or was it chapter 2?) this entire story turned out completely different then what I first intended it to be. Which is completely true. From the beginning I thought this story would be maximum 3 chapters, and here we are… chapter 6. Took almost half a year actually. From the beginning I had so much more planned but since this story completely wrote itself I left a lot out and brought a lot in, and I figured that I wanted to leave an open end like I did, since I didn't want it to be just and "ordinary" get together fic.

The last chapter _is _a bit short, and I pulled my hair for day's trying to figure out how I could add in more stuff only to release that I couldn't, at least not without destroying the impression that wanted to leave.


End file.
